


Carrier

by BotchedExperiment



Series: LazyTown more like Hurt/Comfort Town [15]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, ummmm theres snot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Sportacus is right! He doesn't get sick.Robbie does.





	Carrier

When Sportacus spends a few days taking care of the sick kids, Robbie is sure the man is doomed. You can only spend so much time with little germy creatures before you succumb to whatever plague they carry! He tells this to Sportacus every time he returns from visiting the kids, and every time Sportacus only shakes his head and smiles fondly.

"I won't get sick, Robbie! Promise!"

Sportacus is right! He doesn't get sick.

Robbie does.

A couple of days go by with no sign of illness, but on the third day Robbie finds himself going to bed with a stuffed nose. He hopes that it's allergies or a change in temperature, but he's never that lucky.

"I think you have the flu," Sportacus says, frowning at the thermometer.

Robbie offers nothing but a miserable whine and curls up with his cow blanket, burying his face in his pillow. It's just his luck to be dating a plague-carrier!

 … A plague-carrier who's very sweet and caring- ugh, no! Robbie's upset! He's doomed to spend the week feeling miserable because of Sportacus! But it's getting harder and harder to stay mad when he's being so darn kind.

"I'll be right back," Sportacus gives a kiss to his warm forehead even though Robbie hardly feels like returning the affection. "I'm going to make you something warm for your throat."

Robbie isn't sure how Sportacus knew that his throat's sore, but anything to soothe it sounds wonderful.

\-----

Robbie spends the morning unashamedly cuddled against Sportacus. This is all his fault so he can stand to be weighed down by a sick villain all day. Frustratingly, Sportacus has showed no irritation at all! In fact, he seems perfectly happy staying in bed with Robbie.

"I'll stay here all day if it helps you feel better, Robbie," He hums, holding the villain to his chest after Robbie, during a fit of chills, asked him what he's still doing there.

"Don’t you have some brats to play sports with today?"

Just as Robbie begins to shiver again, Sportacus pulls the blanket further up until it's covering the two of them.

"It's too cold out today, and some of the kids are still recovering," He answers, tightening his arms around the villain. "It's probably close to lunchtime. Do you want some soup?"

Robbie scrambles to get a hold of him again as he starts to sit up. "I'm not hungry. And you're _so warm_."

Sportacus chuckles but allows himself be pulled down yet again. He wraps his arms back around Robbie, tucking the villain's head under his chin.

"You need to eat, you know."

The thought of food makes Robbie uneasy. He's definitely not in the mood to test his stomach. Although… it _has_ been a while since he's eaten, and his stomach _does_ feel more empty than he's usually comfortable with.

"I'll make something quickly so we can both eat and you'll have something to warm you up!" Sportacus decides, seemingly reading Robbie's mind.

Sportacus goes to the kitchen, taking his body heat with him, and Robbie grumbles that he's going to be frozen solid by the time Sportacus returns.

The hero is true to his word. He returns quickly just as he promised, two steaming bowls of soup in his hands. Robbie must admit that it smells delicious, even if he had to suffer the cold during his wait.

He holds out his hand for a bowl, but Sportacus sits on the edge of the bed, sets his own bowl aside, and tells Robbie to relax. Robbie watches as his far-too-caring boyfriend scoops a spoonful of soup and softly blows the steam away. He instructs Robbie to open his mouth.

The villain raises an eyebrow and stares at the spoon. He spends a second or two deciding whether he's offended or relieved that Sportacus is indulging his laziness, and then allows the delicious soup to warm his insides and ease the pain in his throat.

Sportacus smiles. "I'm glad you're eating. I was afraid I'd have to turn the spoon into an airplane like I did with the kids."

At that, Robbie rolls his eyes and opens his mouth for more soup. Sportacus happily complies.

\-----

Robbie has no problem being doted on while he feels terrible, it would seem.

He nearly melts into his pillow as Sportacus runs his fingers through his unkempt hair, humming a lullaby Robbie's sure the hero has been using on the kids all week. He's quite tune deaf, but it's still somehow soothing enough to lull the villain to sleep with the hope he'll feel better in the morning.

Robbie wakes up shivering and sweating and feeling _awful_. His muscles ache, his head too, and… Sportacus is missing just when Robbie goes to cuddle him until he feels better. It occurs to him that there's no way he's had an entire night's sleep. It must be the middle of the night.

There's water running in the bathroom before Sportacus appears in the doorway with various things. He breathes out, looking exceptionally frazzled.

"You're awake."

Robbie nods. He's awake alright, but he wishes he wasn’t. "I feel horrible, Sport," he groans, only for it to turn into a painful cough.

Sportacus frowns sympathetically before setting the things down and feeling Robbie's neck. "You're very warm. I think your fever has gotten worse. Do you feel more achy than you have been?"

"Definitely."

Sportacus hums disapprovingly and asks Robbie to sit up. Suddenly, the villain has a thermometer in his ear, and then a damp cloth on his forehead.

The fever (and the aches that came with it) make it impossible for Robbie to fall asleep, even with how exhausted he is. It’s a night of tossing and turning, Sportacus working hard to keep him comfortable and relaxed.

All Robbie remembers before he falls asleep is gentle fingers running through his hair, and the soft hum of a lullaby. If he didn’t know any better, he'd say that hum sounds a bit hoarse.

\-----

It's not exactly Robbie's favorite way to wake up in the morning, but the sound of coughing certainly yanks him into consciousness pretty darn quick. It takes his sleep-fogged mind a while a to realize where it's coming from.

Sportacus? Oh no…

"I knew you weren't safe from this bug." Robbie sighs as he watches Sportacus regain control of his lungs.

The poor man is curled up in the bed, shivering and trying tu muffle congested coughs into his pillow. The hero rubs his throat with a wince, clearing it uselessly. He doesn’t seem to notice the trickle of clear liquid running down his upper lip. He glances at Robbie, watery eyes looking like a guilty dog and shifting back to the bed.

"I can't be sick! You're not well yet…" He rasps miserably.

Robbie can't help but chuckle a bit despite their awful situation. Of course this would happen to the two of them! Since when were they a lucky couple? Never! But…

At least they love each other?

Well, whatever luck they have, Sportacus' nose is still running. Robbie pulls his sleeve over his hand and goes for it, only for Sportacus to pull back.

"That's gross, Robbie." But he doesn’t sound like he has much of a fight in him.

Robbie scoffs and continues wiping Sport's nose. The shirt probably needs washed anyway. "It's not like I'm gonna get sick."

That earns a tired shrug from Sportacus.

"We're a bit of a mess, aren't we?"

Robbie laughs. "Just a little bit!"

 


End file.
